Screams In a Wheat Field
by ashangel101010
Summary: Sequel to "Our Secret Place" story. Requested by BriannaLRandom. No more tears were shed that morning; no more guilt exists at that moment, and no more harsh judments of friends. It was just about Megatron and Bumblebee in that small, wheat field.


Screams In a Wheat Field

Suggested Theme:

Main Themes- Mad World (Gary Jules Version) by Tears for Fears, Losing My Religion by R.E.M.

Stalks of the golden plant towers high above him and almost touches the sky, it seems. The stalks were like seas of sunshine, especially when the wind blows he noted. His aft didn't feel really too comfortable at the moment, mostly from what happened last night. This place has been untouched by human care and their machine for so many years, the same could be said of the house he got "screwed" in only a few hours ago. His "younger" looking lover was probably either in bed or doing what evil Decepticon Leaders usually do. It was nice that his evil, "younger" lover is busy; it gives him a chance to mull over what the Pits he did and how his teammates would think. Optimus would be horrified and chastising him, Ratchet would mutter or go into a rant, Bulkhead would look dumbfounded as usual, Prowl would probably be standing around in an awkward silence, and Sari….she probably would scream her head off.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA PRIMUS THEY LOOK SO STUPID!" Bumblebee laughed and shouted loudly. There is no one, but the aforementioned lover, to hear it. He is alone in a field of wheat, a patch of golden nature that Prowl probably would give his ninja skills for. Yes nature, beautiful and absolutely….boring. Being "screwed" by Megatron is better than watching the fragging clouds in a fragging wheat field and thinking about the fragging future and his fragging friends. He wasn't here to think about how horrible the future will be if his friends find out, he was here for….here for…..here for…what was he here for again? Here to contemplate his future? Here to kill the guilt that eats him alive when Megatron "touches" him? Or here to simply just be here? Bumblebee sits up when he hears a wheat stalk being crunched. He turns his head to see Megatron standing there, in his radiant and fake youth. Megatron has a tan complexion with short, choppy black hair and deep crimson optics. He has on a pair of black pants and black boots that he most likely swiped from a human not too long ago; usually, he wears his formal black suit even on a battlefield. He's actually a lot older than he usually is but just for the sake of Bumblebee's disdain at sleeping with a mech that could be his grandfather, he temporarily alters himself to appear younger and less like the mech that Bumblebee sees when fighting with Decepticons.

"Wondering if Primus approves of our minute tryst again?" Megatron's deep voice purred. Oh he almost forgotten about Primus…now he doesn't care. Primus is considered a God to Cybertronians, usually when there's a God, Satan isn't too far behind. The "Satan" to the Cybertronians is Unicron, most Autobots presume that Decepticons follow Unicron and the Autobots themselves Primus. One side was holy and the other is impure, associating with each other is clearly and expressly forbidden except on the battlefield. I wonder if being fragged by an impure one would send me to the Pits, Bumblebee used to wonder. Bumblebee lies back down and just stares up at the sky, he doesn't want to deal with Megatron right now. Megatron frowns at Bumblebee; he doesn't like how silent Bumblebee was being right now. Megatron sits down and gently grabs Bumblebee's body and brings him onto his lap.

"I am not in the mood for that." Bumblebee huffed against Megatron's chest. He couldn't feel Megatron's cable, so that means Megatron isn't in the mood for that either. What is he up to? Bumblebee wondered. A sharp tug against on his gold hair, snaps Bumblebee out of his thoughts and focuses on Megatron. A smile laced with malice, deception, and bits of annoyance, greets Bumblebee and he doesn't like it. Is he short a circuit? Bumblebee wondered.

"Your eyes give away your guilt for our affair; you're ashamed of yourself because your teammates would certainly not approve of _**this**_!" Megatron captures Bumblebee's mouth and thrusts his tongue in. He is as rough as a gargoyle and passionate as one too, Bumblebee noted inwardly. Bumblebee didn't respond he wasn't going to submit to Megatron right now.

"But you come back to me, wanting to be put into sinful throes of pleasure. You want it, don't deny it, and I want it too. I want this to continue, no matter how fucking guilt riddled your little Autobot brain is!" Megatron snarled against Bumblebee's lips. Another kiss, this time it was more aggressive and hot. Bumblebee wanted to scream at him, blame him for the guilt that was eating away. He wanted to use his own servos and rip Megatron's optics out for those lustful gazes he was sending him. He wanted zap him until his circuits were completely fried and nothing more than a drooling vegetable that won't molest him anymore. Yet he wanted this kiss, wanted his brutality, it was like a salve to his guilt, a punishment for his sins, almost like an absolution or pardon. He bites his own tongue until it bleeds; Megatron gladly laps up his blood though some dribbles off Bumblebee's mouth and onto Megatron's lap.

"Tear me up." Bumblebee pleaded softly against Megatron's rough lips. A dark chuckle emits from Megatron's mouth, a sinister glint shadows Megatron's crimson optics. Tan, coarse servos caresses Bumblebee's bare back, sending chills of pleasure and self-loathing through Bumblebee. Hot, dreadful adrenaline shoots up Bumblebee's circuits when Megatron reaches below his abdomen, and then icy, revulsion stops him from moaning. His optics welled up with tears and makes his bright blue optics look even brighter, a sob emits from his mouth and he buries his head into Megatron's chest. Megatron stops his ministrations and looks curiously at Bumblebee, this has never happened before in their relationship. Bumblebee was crying, and for once it wasn't in pleasure.

"It will be okay." Megatron assured him. He uses his servos to gently rub Bumblebee's back, every now again Bumblebee hiccups and trembles. His chest feels wet and heavy, heavy with what? Bumblebee is a very light mech and Megatron can handle heavy burdens, yet tears from such a small Autobot were very heavy on his emotions. He relishes it when he can make his opponents and lovers cry, their sadness feeds his sadistic ego but not this time. Sobs are straining Bumblebee's voice; his eyes were so irritated from crying. It hurts for him to move away from Megatron's chest, and clings to Megatron.

"Lie with me please. Please just lie with me and don't let me go." Bumblebee sobbed. Megatron lowers himself and Bumblebee down onto the ground; he wraps his arms around Bumblebee. It was like Bumblebee was being protected by his demons of guilt and revulsion; Megatron makes him feels so safe right now. No more thoughts of hate, friends, or pity. Only thoughts of him and Megatron exist in this moment.

"I love you." Megatron cooed. He uses a servo to caress Bumblebee's cheek and Bumblebee kisses him. Megatron swallows his sadness and self-pity at the same time. No more tears were shed that morning; no more guilt exists at that moment, and no more harsh judgments of friends. It was just about Megatron and Bumblebee in that small, wheat field. Only sounds that were heard were each other's screams.


End file.
